starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shaak Ti/Leyendas
|nace= |muere= 3 ABY (32), FeluciaThe Force Unleashed (novela) |especie= Togruta |genero= Femenino |altura= 1,78 metros |peso= 57 kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' |pelo=Ninguno |ojos= Negros |piel= *Roja *Blanca con rayas azules |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = |aprendices=*Fe SunJedi: Shaak Ti *Antiguo Padawan no identificadoPower of the Jedi Sourcebook *Maris BroodThe Force Unleashed }} Shaak Ti fue una Maestra Jedi togruta, nativa del planeta Shili, que sirvió a la República Galáctica como miembro de la Orden Jedi en las últimas décadas de la Era Clásica de la República. Se unió al Alto Consejo Jedi en reemplazo de Yaddle en los años antes de las Guerras Clon, y obtuvo el rango de General dentro del Gran Ejército de la República y se le encargó la supervisión del entrenamiento de los soldados clon en el mundo oceánico de Kamino. Como Concejal Jedi, la Maestra Shaak Ti estuvo envuelta en varios conflictos épicos durante las Guerras Clon, incluyendo el plan y la ejecución de la misión de rescate en Geonosis. Además, la Maestra Ti formó parte de la Primera y Tercera Batallas de Kamino, donde ayudó a proteger las futuras generaciones de soldados clones que crecían en las instalaciones, al igual que en la Batalla de Hypori, donde fue uno de los pocos Jedi en sobrevivir al encuentro con el General Grievous. La Maestra Tiera conocida por haber luchado y vencido uno de los Acólitos Oscuros del Conde Dooku, Artel Darc, antes de lo cual ella sirvió con distinciones en el conflicto en Brentaal IV. Biografía Vida temprana left|thumb|150px|Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti, como muchos Jedi de su época, fue descubierta en su mundo natal Shili siendo niña, cuando los doctores la identificaron como sensible a la Fuerza. Tras ser llevada al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Ti entró a la academia de allí y pasó la siguiente década estudiando los caminos de la Fuerza y el Código Jedi. Tras graduarse de la academia, Ti fue elegida como Padawan de un Maestro Jedi y viajó por la galaxia para completar su entrenamiento. Tras pasar sus Pruebas de Caballería, Ti fue nombrada Dama Jedi por el Alto Consejo Jedi.The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Establece el camino típico de un Caballero Jedi, y no hay indicaciones de que Ti haya tenido una infancia anormal. Como Dama, Ti siguió el camino del Cónsul Jedi, fortaleciendo su conexión con la Fuerza y trabajando en el Consejo de Reconciliación. Como muchos en la Orden, a Ti se le permitió viajar de vuelta a su mundo natal y conectarse con sus raíces. Sometida a un rito togruta tradicional de pasaje, Ti atrapó y mató a una bestia akul salvaje y elaboró un elegante tocado con sus dientes.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Durante su carrera temprana, Ti tomó a su primer estudiante, eligiendo entrenarlo en su planeta natal, Shili. Entre los vastos y secos matorrales, Ti le enseñó a su aprendiz los caminos de los Jedi, haciendo que él eventualmente alcanzara el rango de Caballero. Tras separarse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Shaak Ti tuviese noticias de que su aprendiz había sido asesinado por un criminal en una de sus primeras misiones. Habiendo fallado su primer estudiante, Ti decidió intentarlo nuevamente cuando eligió a la Iniciada Fe Sun como su segunda Padawan. Una vez más, Ti viajó a Shili y entrenó a su aprendiz de una manera ligeramente poco ortodoxa. Esto se debía a que Ti no creía en la tradicional aplicación de habilidades a través de la aprobación de misiones encargadas por el Consejo Jedi. Entrenando a Sun hasta el rango de Dama, Ti sufrió la pérdida de la chica cuando ella murió a manos de una criminal zeltron llamada Lyshaa. Aunque golpeada por el dolor, Ti seguía la doctrina Jedi del desapego y consiguió sobrepasar las muertes de sus dos estudiantes. Esto no previno al Alto Consejo de cuestionar algunos de sus métodos de entrenamiento para sus Padawans. Ti tomó la tarea de atrapar a Lyshaa y llevarla con la justicia, viéndola prisionera incontables años en el planeta Brentaal IV. Maestra Jedi Eventualmente, Shaak Ti fue reconocida por el Alto Consejo como una Jedi altamente entrenada y le permitió alcanzar el rango de Maestra. Como Maestra, Ti se dedicó a completar varias tareas, ganándose un gran respeto entre sus pares. Cuando la Concejal Yaddle murió durante un incidente en Mawan en 26 ABY, la Maestra Ti fue nominada para reemplazar a la diminuta Maestra. Al aceptar el cargo, Tin contribuiría al Consejo por varios años.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide right|thumb|150px|Shaak Ti, Maestra Jedi. Dos años después, cuando las tensiones entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes amenazaban con dividir la galaxia en dos, el Jedi Oscuro Granta Omega, asesino de la Maestra Yaddle, reapareció e intentó asesinar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Junto a su compañero Maestro Jedi Concejal Coleman Trebor y otros varios Jedi, Shaak Ti defendió al Canciller, frustrando el intento de asesinato.Jedi Quest: The False Peace Cuando la Crisis Separatista continuó tomando impulso, Ti emitió una declaración oficial del Templo apoyando las acciones del equipo Jedi de Sarissa Jeng en Antar 4. El equipo había intentado negociar la paz sin un punto muerto pero fueron forzados a luchar contra una banda de activistas luego de que se tomaran rehenes. En 22 ABY, Ti se encontraba en Coruscant cuando un intento de asesinato tuvo lugar hacia la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, horas antes del voto vital para el Acta de Creación Militar que iba a tener lugar en el Senado Galáctico. Aunque el asesinato fue frustrado por los Jedi, el Alto Consejo asignó al Padawan Anakin Skywalker para escoltarla de vuelta a su planeta natal mientras el Maestro de Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, intentaba atrapar a quien había intentado matarla. Shaak Ti se encargó los siguientes días de estudiar y buscar en el Templo, estando varias horas en los Archivos del Templo. Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Cuando el Alto Consejo Jedi se enteró de que Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido capturado y sentenciado a muerte en el desértico mundo de Geonosis, el Maestro de la Orden Mace Windu reunió a todos los Jedi presentes en el Templo y se dirigió rápidamente a ayudar a Kenobi. Shaak Ti fue uno de los nueve Maestros Jedi en dirigir al equipo de ataque, que consistía en más de doscientos Jedi. Ti y sus camaradas aterrizaron en las polvorientas planicies fuera del Coliseo Petranaki y se dirigieron a pie hacia la estructura. Una vez adentro, los Jedi simultáneamente encendieron sus sables y se dirigieron a liberar a Kenobi, al igual que a los también encadenados Padawan Skywalker y Senadora Amidala. Shaak Ti ingresó al coliseo junto a su íntima amiga Luminara Unduli y se mantuvieron juntas por el resto de la batalla. Luchando entre cientos de droides de combate de la Unión Tecnológica, los Jedi que no murieron fueron rodeados en un ajustado círculo en el centro de la arena. El Conde Dooku, líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, les ofreció un ultimátum a Windu y los Jedi: rendirse o morir. Tras rechazarlo, los Jedi se preparaban para luchar hasta la muerte cuando el Gran Maestro Yoda arribó con los recién creados soldados clon del Gran Ejército de la República. Mientras se defendían del intenso tiroteo, la Maestra Ti abordó una cañonera republicana con sus compañeros Jedi Luminara Unduli, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Stass Allie, Saesee Tiin y Roth-Del Masona. Luego de aterrizar la lanzadera en las planicies fuera del coliseo, Ti y sus camaradas se dirigieron hacia la batalla, dirigiendo a sus nuevos soldados hacia desde la primera línea. Batalla de Hypori thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi y Shaak Ti luchan contra [[Grievous/Leyendas|Grievous.]] Cuándo el Maestro Daakman Barrek reportó que se había reunido en Hypori al Alto Consejo Jedi, un grupo de trabajo fue enviado a tomar la gran fábrica de droides que Barrek había descubierto fuera de línea. El grupo de trabajo, formado por los Consejeros Shaak Ti y Ki-Adi-Mundi, junto con la Jedi Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk y Tarr Seirr, se unieron a Barrek y su Padawan, Sha'a Gi, en la dirección de un asalto por tierra en el planeta. Fuera de maniobra por los droides, el ejército Clon de los Jedi fue derrotado, con los refuerzos siendo destruidos tan pronto como salieron del hiperespacio. Corriendo por el escudo que les entregaban los restos de un buque de asalto caído clase Acclamator, Barrek puso a cubierta sus compañeros Jedi y se enfrentó al líder del ejército droide en el proceso: el General Grievous.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 20 thumb|left|208px|Shaak Ti, herida tras su duelo con [[Grievous/Leyendas|Grievous.]]Los seis Jedis restantes quedaron rodeados por las hordas de superdroides de combate B2 producidos por la fábrica. Mientras los Jedi se preparaban para el inevitable enfrentamiento, Grievous cayó arriba. Debido participación de los droides, los Jedi fueron derrotados uno a uno. El temor del Padawan Gi lo llevó rápidamente muerte, la cabeza del Jedi Sierr fue aplastado bajo unas fuerte garras duracero del, mientras que K'Kruhk fue dejado por muerto después de un golpe aparentemente mortal de uno de los dos sables de luz del general. Secura fue fácilmente echada un lado durante la lucha, con Ti y Mundi manteniéndose durante más tiempo. Durante el uso de sus habilidades de telequinesia para distraer a Grievous, Ti fue sorprendida cuándo Grievous reveló su segundo par de extremidades, enviando a la Jedi Togruta a toda velocidad hacia un montón de escombros. Con Mundi como el último Jedi de pie, el Cereano empezó a ser atrapado con el General, pero fue rescatado por un grupo de tropas ARC abordo de un artillado TABA/I. Desarmado, Grievous se retiró, lo que permitió a los soldados cargar a los Jedi muertos y heridos, así como la retirada de vuelta a Coruscant.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 20 Batalla de Brentaal IV thumb|150px|right|Shaak Ti en combate. Cinco meses desde el comienzo de la guerra, la República Galáctica había recibido información de que un bastión de Separatistas había permanecido inactivo por un par de semanas, abriendo la oportunidad de dar un golpe decisivo para paralizar la fortaleza de un planeta potencialmente secesionista. Brentaal IV era un eslabón vital en la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, que conectaba los Mundos del Núcleo y el Cúmulo Tion. La República envió a un gran contingente de ataque para mantener el planeta y derrocar al general Shogar Tok en la superficie. Liderando la misión desde órbita, el Maestro Plo Koon coordinó a la Maestra Ti, Shon Kon Ray y Agen Kolar en tierra. Cada uno de ellos tenía a su cargo tres grupos que se atacaron la fortaleza en un ataque masivo. Todos se encontraron con grandes resistencias, sufriendo un importante número de bajas, entre los que se incluía el Maestro Ray. Las tropas restantes se reunieron para un último ataque contra la fortaleza. La Maestra Ti accedió a la estructura y allí encontró multitud de cuerpos recién muertos. Mientras ella y sus tropas inspeccionaban el edificio, descubrieron que realmente era una prisión, y un reciente alzamiento había dejado a muchos de sus prisioneros y guardias muertos. Tras una breve lucha con un grupo de prisioneros, Ti intercedió para convencerlos para que les ayudasen a destruir la prisión a cambio de su libertad. La pequeña banda de fueras de la ley estaba formada por el Guardia del Senado renegado Sagoro Autem, el Wookiee Ryyk, el Jedi Quinlan Vos, y Lyshaa, la responsable de la muerte de la padawan Fe Sun. Dejando aparte su disgusto con Lyshaa, Ti decidió dividir el grupo en tres partes; ella y Lyshaa buscarían en la instalación al General Tok, Vos y Autem desactivarían el sistema de armamento, el soldado clon tomaría el generador de escudo. Una vez cumplidas sus misiones, Ti planeó junto con el Maestro Koon ejecutar un corredor de bombas en la estructura para diezmar las fuerzas enemigas que se encontrasen en ella. thumb|left|Shaak Ti evita el fuego enemigo en Brentaal IV. Decidida a encontrar a Tok, Ti no se permitió caer en una confrontación con Lyshaa; de hecho, la Jedi convenció a la zeltron a utilizar su inherente habilidad de manipular las feromonas para intentar distraer a Shogar Tok el tiempo suficiente para arrestarle. Mientras ambas buscaban la forma de llegar hasta el escurridizo señor de la guerra, Tok había capturado al Maestro Agen kolar y estaba en pleno proceso de interrogatorio en conferencia holográfica con el Conde Dooku. Kolar le informó que Ti había caído en combate; sin embargo el Sith no le creyó y mandó a Tok a encontrar su cuerpo. De vuelta a sus estancias privadas, Tok se encontró con la cazarrecompensas zeltron durmiendo en su cama. Ayudada por sus poderes sobre las emociones, Lyshaa sedujo al general durante el tiempo justo para ser detenido. Antes de que Shaak Ti pudiese hacer nada, Lyshaa traicionó a la Jedi y avisó a Tok del truco, disparándola en el pecho, y continuando con su juego de seducción. thumb|right|200px|Shaak Ti mata a [[Shogar Tok.]] Ti pudo sanarse rapidamente gracias a una ralentización de su metabolismo. Ti sitió cómo los otros equipos completaban sus misiones, destruyendo el sistema de armamento y el generador de escudos en los niveles bajos. Con Lyshaa y Tok distraídos, la Maestra Ti aprovechó el estruendo para enfrentarse a un desconcertado Tok y acabar con su vida. Lyshaa intentó huir al no creer en la promesa de clemencia por parte de Ti. En su intento de huida, la zeltron activó el sistema de seguridad de una de las habitaciones y este acabó con ella. Con Tok muerto y la fortaleza fuera de servicio y vulnerable, Shaak Ti se reunió con sus camaradas y pudo viajar en una lanzadera a un Centro de Curación en Coruscant. Batalla de Dagu thumb|left|104px|Shaak Ti en Dagu.Cuatro meses después, la Maestra Ti estaba acompañando a una largo grupo de clones cuándo fueron capturados y encerrados en el pantanoso mundo de Dagu. Mientras uno de los más astutos Jedis Oscuros Acólitos del Conde Dooku, Artel Darc, controlaba la prisión Separatista, Shaak Ti fue capaz de disfrazar su identidad de Jedi y se se sentó entre sus compañeros prisioneros. En las profundidades de la prisión, Ti comenzó una revuelta contra los separatistas, con la ayuda de los clones y los nativos esclavizados, los Rybet. Como los clones derrocaron a sus captores droides, Shaak Ti enfrentó a Artel Darc en batalla, eventualmente venciéndolo y liberando a los prisioneros.Escape from Dagu Año Dos Al tiempo que la guerra comenzó su segundo año, la General Ti lideró un grupo de clones a atacar un escuadrón de cazas estelares droide en un mundo inexplorado. Perdiendo al menos un artillero TABA/I, Ti se vio obligada a retirarse, incapaz de buscar sobrevivientes. De hecho, al menos un soldado sobrevivió al accidente, BL-1707, un soldado clon que sobreviviría en los bosques del mundo a través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker Shaak Ti recibió honores especiales por sus esfuerzos en la guerra por el Supremo Canciller. Entre aquellas medallas y premios había un bosque de árboles ch'hala, un regalo que ella dio de vuelta al Templo Jedi para poner en uno de sus grandes pasillos.Star Wars Insider 66 Tareas en Kamino Cuando la guerra comenzó a ganar impulso, el Alto Consejo Jedi decidió enviar a uno de sus miembros, la Maestra Shaak Ti, a proteger la producción de clones en las instalaciones de Kamino y supervisar el entrenamiento de los cadetes clones en ese lugar. Sirviendo como asesora del Primer Ministro Lama Su, Ti trabajó con los entrenadores Cuy'val Dar en Ciudad Tipoca para administrar las pruebas que cada escuadrón de clones debía pasar antes de entrar en combate. Un escuadrón en particular, el Escuadrón Dominó, parecía no saber ni siquiera lo que era entrar en batalla, ya que no le hacían caso ni a sus maestros. El cazarrecompensas Bric los consideró un fallo; su compañero El-Les quería ser más comprensivo. Shaak Ti inicialmente no dejó pasar al grupo, pero luego de darles algunos consejos motivacionales, los cuatro clones pasaron su prueba final y fueron enviados a combatir. thumb|left|250px|Shaak Ti ayudó a defender Kamino de múltiples ataques separatistas No mucho después, la Maestra Ti fue notificada de un potencial ataque separatista en las instalaciones de clonación. Junto al grupo de batalla del Maestro Oppo Rancisis y varios Caballeros Jedi, Ti se juntó con el Primer Ministro Su en el centro de comando de Ciudad Tipoca para coordinar la defensa de las instalaciones. Cuando el General Merai de la CSI comenzó la batalla, los Jedi defendieron las instalaciones desde el cielo sobre los vastos océanos de Kamino. Cuando los separatistas lograron pasar y descendieron tropas en la ciudad, Ti ordenó la evacuación de los clones adolescentes. Desesperado, Su optó por activar al Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento, los soldados ARC que habían permanecido en tubos de estasis desde el comienzo de la guerra. Luchando junto a los ARC, Ti consiguió llegar junto al soldado A-17 al laboratorio donde estaba la tercera generación de fetos de soldados clon. Ti y el soldado, rodeados por docenas de droides, se juntaron con los Jedi Kenobi y Skywalker, quienes los habían seguido mientras cruzaban por el puente conector de transpariacero que iba hacia el laboratorio submarino. Preparados para destruir los fetos de clones para evitar que cayeran en las manos de la Confederación, A-17 eventualmente aceptó el plan de los Jedi de destruir el puente que iba hacia el laboratorio hasta que arribase la ayuda. Con el puente y los droides destruidos, Ti usó la Fuerza para tapar el agujero y mantener el océano en la bahía, esperando durante el resto de la batalla hasta que la rescatasen a ella y a sus compañeros.Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino No pasó mucho antes de que los separatistas planearan otro ataque a Kamino, esta vez dirigido por el General Grievous y la Comandante Asajj Ventress, dos de los miembros del Ejército Droide Separatista de más alto rango. Ti y Su, una vez más reforzados por los Generales Jedi Kenobi y Skywalker, coordinaron las defensas hasta que los droides acuáticos alcanzaron el centro de control. Mientras Skywalker y Kenobi luchaban con Ventress y Grievous respectivamente, Shaak Ti dirigió a los clones contra el ejército droide y tuvieron éxito en repelerlos del planeta una vez más. A pesar de algunos otros pequeños intentos, la estrategia de Shaak Ti demostró su efectividad al prevenir otro asalto a gran escala en el planeta durante el resto de la guerra. Prisionera en Metalorn En el 19 ABY, Shaak Ti fue capturada por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y transportada a una prisión de máxima seguridad en la Ciudad Irreal de Metalorn. La solitaria prisionera de la facilidad estaba custodiada por soldados del Ejército Droide Separatista y supervisado por la Unión Tecnológica Wat Tambor. Una vez la cabeza de la Comité de Seguridad de la República, el Virrey Bail Prestor Organa, descubrió la situación de Ti, contactó al Capataz Tambor, citando interés en usar la plantilla de la infraestructura de Metalorn para su mundo natal. Reuniéndose con Organa y sus ayudantes en Metalorn, Tambor comenzó a dar al virrey un recorrido por el planeta, incluyendo la prisión. Localizando la celda de Ti, Organa logró pasar a lo largo el sable de luz de Ti para que pudiera liberarse. Fuera de su celda, Ti fue capaz de proteger Organa y escapar a la plataforma de aterrizaje en la nave del virrey, el Corazón Dividido.Bailed Out Batalla de Coruscant No mucho después de ser liberada de Metalorn, Ti se encontraba en Coruscant mientras el Alto Consejo obtenía más y más pruebas de la existencia del misterioso "segundo Sith," Darth Sidious. Cuando los agentes del BIS rastrearon información relacionada con el sector industrial abandonado conocido como Los Talleres en Coruscant, Ti acompañó a un grupo de soldados ARC y al Maestro Mace Windu al abandonado edificio de electricidad LiMerge y se separaron en los Equipos Aurek y Bacta para buscar por la red de túneles que recorrían la superficie del planeta. Tras una búsqueda masiva, los agentes del BIS descubrieron que un túnel se dirigía directamente hacia el subsótano del República 500, una enorme torre residencial, hogar de muchos senadoras y del Canciller Supremo. Mientras iban hacia el edificio, una enorme flota separatista apareció en la órbita de Coruscant, forzando a Windu y a Ti a abandonar la búsqueda. Mientras Windu viajaba al Templo para coordinar el contraataque, Ti fue enviada a proteger al Canciller. Tras encontrarse con la Maestra Stass Allie, las Jedi buscaron a Palpatine en el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República y en el Edificio del Senado sin éxito. Mientras la batalla a gran escala aumentaba en intensidad en los cielos de Coruscant, el Senado se hallaba en proceso de evacuación. Las Jedi averiguaron por medio de varios senadores que el Canciller se hallaba en el República 500, por lo que allí se dirigieron. En las habitaciones del Canciller, Ti y Allie se juntaron con sus compañeros Maestros Jedi Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, Roth-Del Masona, y B'ink Utrila para demandarle al Canciller que fuese evacuado a los refugios del Distrito Sah'c. Mientras él les contaba a los Jedi y a sus asesores sobre su importancia simbólica para la República y su asegurado bienestar debido a su posición, el General Grievous y varios magnaguardias se infiltraron en el salón e intentaron capturar al líder de la República.El Laberinto del Mal Tras abandonar la habitación con el Canciller mientras los soldados clon y los guardias senatoriales distraían a Grievous, los Jedi descendieron a través de la torre y llegaron a la estación de tren magnético del nivel inferior, donde se juntaron con los Maestross Windu y Kit Fisto. A salvo y a bordo con el Canciller, Windu y Fisto fueron capaces de destruir a los magnaguardias y hacer que Grievous se fuese desde el tren. Grievous, sin embargo, no fue destruido, y comandó una cañonera republicana para derribar el tren. Los Jedi, creyéndose a salvo, llegaron a la estación del turboascensor del búnker y se despidieron de los Maestros Windu y Fisto. Mientras los cuatro Jedi protectores escoltaban al Canciller al búnker, Ti se quedó atrás en el túnel para detener a las docenas de magnaguardias en camino. Mientras Moudama, Masona, Utrila y Corobb escoltaban al Canciller hacia abajo por el ascensor, Ti y Allie fueron forzadas a quedarse atrás para enfrentarse a Grievous. Tras abrir fuego en las Jedi, el General kaleesh derrotó a la escolta clon y anuló a las inconscientes Jedi. Grievous descendió al búnker y, tras asesinar a los cuatro guardaespaldas Jedi y capturar al Canciller, regresó con él a su nave. right|thumb|230px|Shaak Ti lucha contra un [[MagnaGuardia IG-100/Leyendas|MagnaGuardia IG-100 en la estación de aerotren de Coruscant.]] Shaak Ti, agotada por la batalla, se enfrentó con Grievous mientras él huía, pero estaba muy débil para derrotarlo, y tras un breve enfrentamiento ella fue rápidamente sometida. Agarrándola por el cuello y los brazos, Grievous tomó su sable láser como trofeo ató a la togruta a unos cables para que le pudiese contar a cualquiera que la encontrase lo que había pasado. Cuando Windu y Fisto descubrieron a los Jedi muertos y oyeron la historia de Ti, la enviaron de vuelta al Templo para que se recuperara, mientras ellos perseguían a Grievous hacia el espacio. Luego de recuperarse, Shaak Ti estuvo en la reunión del Alto Consejo en la cual se aceptó al Jedi Skywalker como reemplazo de Even Piell en el Consejo. Con el paso de los días, el Consejo decidió que era hora de que el Canciller renunciara, ya que Grievous y el Conde Dooku habían muerto. Mientra Ti dejó el Templo con otros tres miembros del Consejo, a Ti se le encargó que protegiera junto al Maestro de Puertas Jurokk el antiguo edificio y a los niños que vivían en él. Todos los Padawans mayores y los Caballeros fueron armados y el Templo asegurado, y Ti se retiró a meditar en el exterior de la puerta de entrada de los hangares en la Torre del Alto Consejo. Tras interrumpir su trance, el Jedi Skywalker le demandó que lo dejara pasar a los hangares para poder viajar a la oficina del Canciller. Creyendo que intentaba ayudar a Windu a derrotar al Sith, Ti lo dejó pasar antes de retirarse a sus aposentos. Durante la siguiente hora, Ti sintió una terrible perturbación en la Fuerza y comenzó a prepararse para un ataque de los Sith.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) Defendiendo el Templo Jedi Desconocido para Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin y Agen Kolar habían sido asesinados por Palpatine, quién también había seducido a Anakin Skywalker hacía el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, transformándolo en Darth Vader. Mientras la Legión 501 de la Gran Ejército de la República, liderada por Darth Vader, descendía por el Templo, Ti reunió a sus compañeros Jedi en un intento por repeler a los Sith y sus secuaces. En un momento comprometido Ti enfrenta a Vader en un duelo feroz. A pesar de su gran habilidad con el sable de luz y su gran uso de Ataru y makashi, ella no logró derrotarlo junto con la Legión 501, pero se las arregló para desorientar a Vader y escapó. Luchando valientemente junto a sus compañeros, Ti rápidamente se dio cuenta que ella no podía evitar la caída del Templo. Corriendo a los hangares, la Consejera inició una evacuación masiva. Con la ayuda de los empleados del Templo y otros Jedi, Ti aseguró que muchos iniciados, Padawans, Caballeros y Maestros se dirigieron a las entrañas de Coruscant antes de que ella realizara, a regañadientes, su propio escape.The Force Unleashed Databank Gran Purga Jedi y exilio en Felucia thumb|right|200px|Shaak Ti y su aprendiz Maris Brood refugiados en la jungla de Felucia con los nativos del lugar. Huyendo de Coruscant, Shaak Ti vago por la galaxia en busca de sobrevivientes de la orden 66. Shaak Ti se había convertido en uno de los últimos miembros conocidos del Alto Consejo Jedi en sobrevivirla. Cuando la Padawan Maris Brood intentaba matar a Vader para vengar la muerte de su Maestro, Shaak Ti la encontró y tuvo la sensación de que la Zabrak estaba peligrosamente cerca de sucumbir al lado oscuro y la animó a unírsele en exilio para que juntas pudieran subsistir y llevar a las tradiciones Jedi en soledad. Así se establecieron en Felucia--donde Aayla Secura y Barriss Offee murieron en la Batalla de Felucia por la Orden 66 disparados por los clones--contactaron a los nativos felucianos de la jungla, que eran sensibles a la Fuerza y Shaak Ti se puso a entrenar tanto a Maris como a los nativos en los caminos del lado luminoso de la Fuerza a fin de preservar las enseñanzas de la Orden Jedi y prepararse para una eventual e inevitable confrontación con los Sith. Duelo con los Sith thumb|left|200px|Shaak Ti [[Duelo en Felucia|en duelo con Starkiller en su último bastion.]] Después de años de liderazgo en Felucia, finalmente llegó el día en que Darth Vader dio con su paradero y envió a su aprendiz Starkiller a matarla. Ti sentía que no podía arriesgar a su aprendiz Maris Brood a enfrentarla a un Sith, pues no estaba preparada y seguramente moriría, además de que percibía el miedo en ella y la posibilidad de caer al lado oscuro. Siendo que era importante que sobreviviera para que la Orden Jedi continuara viva, la envió a esconderse al cementerio de rancors hasta que la llevara de vuelta. Al llegar la nave del Sith, envió a los nativos a hacerle frente, mientras ella se dirigió al Antiguo Abismo, un lugar de sacrificio usado por los felucianos por milenios. Allí se quedó en meditación esperando la llegada del asesino de Vader. El duelo se desarrolló cerca de la boca del sarlacc, los dos iniciaron usando tanto sus habilidades con el sable de luz, así como también con el uso de la fuerza, Starkiller con rayos de la Fuerza y Shaak Ti bloqueándolo y mandándole empujones con la Fuerza. Shaak Ti llamaba a los guerreros felucianos a que le ayudaran atacando al Sith, pero todos fueron vencidos. Además Ti hizo uso del su control sobre el sarlacc para que sus tentáculos intentaran aplastarlo, pero Starkiller pudo evitarlos.thumb|right|210px|Shaak Ti en [[combate con sables de luz|duelo con Galen Marek en el 3 ABY.]] Conforme continuaba la batalla, se acercaban más a los labios del sarlacc, finalmente Starkiller tuvo la oportunidad de empujar a Shaak Ti al interior del sarlacc, llegando a pensar que con eso moriría en su interior, pero Shaak Ti en perfecto control del sarlacc, emergió del interior sobre uno de sus tentáculos. Pensando que Starkiller no se había dado cuenta, se lanzo sobre él desde lo alto, sin embargo Starkiller reaccionó en el último momento con un golpe certero de su sable de luz y remató con una fuerte ráfaga de sus rayos Sith, Shaak Ti cayó herida de muerte al borde del saarlac, se incorporó para decirle que como Sith lo único que le esperaba era ser traicionado por otro y se dejó caer al interior del sarlacc, cuando Starkiller se acercó para confirmar su muerte, una explosión de energía de la Fuerza de color azul salió de donde había caído, confirmando su muerte y que se unió con la Fuerza. Legado Con Shaak Ti muerta, el ambiente de Felucia se volvió rápidamente hacia la oscuridad. Habiendo retenido Shaak Ti al lado oscuro por tanto tiempo, esto desapareció con su muerte, hundiendo a los felucianos y a sus chamanes en la locura. La flora y la fauna del mundo se volvió más hostil y agresiva, y fue retorcida por el lado oscuro. Maris Brood no fue capaz de mantener el mundo estable debido a que fue seducida por la ira y cayó en una loca manía, perdiéndose en la jungla. Cuando Starkiller fue traicionado por su maestro, como lo había previsto Ti, él comenzó a buscar respuestas a sus muchas preguntas. Mientras tanto, el senador Bail Organa buscaba a Ti para pedirle ayuda para rescatar a su hija, Leia Organa. Tras arribar a Felucia, Organa fue capturado por Brood y llevado a un pueblo feluciano abandonado donde ella decidió mantenerlo como un rescate hacia los imperiales. Starkiller arribó al planeta para enfrentarse a Brood poco después, perdonándole la vida por compasión luego del enfrentamiento y lamentándose por haber matado a Shaak Ti. Poco antes de su muerte, en el mundo chatarrero de Raxus Prime, el antiguo colega de Ti Kazdan Paratus había caído en la locura. Tras elaborar una enorme réplica del Templo Jedi de Coruscant a partir de la basura, Paratus construyó un muñeco de chatarra de cada miembro del Consejo Jedi, incluyendo a la aún viva Shaak Ti. Cuando Starkiller fue enviado a matar al Jedi constructor de droides, el muñeco fue derrotado tras un breve enfrentamiento con el asesino Sith. Nuevamente en Raxus Prime, un año después de la muerte de Shaak Ti, el droide de entrenamiento PROXY holográficamente tomó su forma en un duelo contra su maestro. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|150px|Shaak Ti recibe un reconocimiento especial de parte del Canciller [[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine.]]La Maestra Shaak Ti fue una poderosa Togruta, cuya naturaleza era notablemente diferente a sus ancestros. Ti era altamente independiente y prefería operar sola. Con este fin, los métodos de entrenamiento de la Maestra Ti diferían de los procedimientos estándar de la Orden Jedi, entrenando a sus alumnos en su planeta natal para la entrenarlos en reclusión. Mientras el Alto Consejo permitía este método, los dos Padawans de Ti sufrieron debido a su falta de experiencia, muriendo no poco después de alcanzar el rango de Caballero. Con un sutil sentido del humor, la Maestra Ti parecía fría y sin sentimientos en algunos momentos, cosa que no ayudaba debido a sus naturalmente puntiagudos dientes, que, al desnudo, parecían un siniestro gruñido. Naturalmente acostumbrada a mezclarse en lo salvaje de Shili, Shaak Ti era capaz de robar a un oponente o adversario por detrás y atraparlos sin que se den cuenta.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook A pesar de haber sido entrenada como una Consular Jedi, la reputación de Ti con el sable de luz era bien conocida a través de la Orden. A pesar de su reputación, Ti mantuvo la humildad, y prefería enfrentarse con palabras en lugar de con sables de luz. Reflexiva y contemplativa, Ti estaba profundamente preocupada a lo largo de las Guerras Clon, ya que ella era incapaz de reflejar adecuadamente su lugar en la Orden durante el conflicto. En efecto, como miembro de el Alto Consejo Jedi, Ti era a menudo calmada, reflexionando las palabras de sus compañeros e intercalando de vez en cuando unas pocas suaves palabras durante la discusión. En el asunto de Anakin Skywalker, Ti era parte de la minoría, cuando expresó dudas acerca de la naturaleza del joven humano y sus ganas de ser un Caballero. Fue, por lo tanto, rechazada por los otros Maestros, a pesar de que mantenerse firme en su opinión.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Cuándo la guerra terminó, y la República y la Orden Jedi colapsó a los pies de un nuevo Imperio Galáctico, Ti se exilió, desapareciendo entre las estrellas y esperando su tiempo hasta que pudo actuar en contra de los Sith. Permaneciendo activa en su rol de mantenedora de la paz, la Maestra Ti residió en Felucia como Jefe de los Felucianos y guardiana de la angustiada Padawan Maris Brood. Por casi dos décadas, Ti entrenó a los Felucianos y temperó el lado oscuro de su naturaleza. Entrenándolos para repeler al Imperio, Ti creía que su destino aún no había cumplido, y que sólo la dirección de la Fuerza, no su propio deseo de contraatacar al Imperio, era el verdadero camino al éxito.The Force Unleashed Poderes y habilidades thumb|left|El [[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz de Shaak Ti.]]Considerada una Maestra con un poder legendario en la Fuerza, Shaak Ti fue una mujer humilde, cuya preferencia por las negociaciones no disminuía su destreza con el sable de luz. Un guerrera natural, Ti prefería centrar sus energías en los estudios de un Cónsul Jedi, centrándose en los campos de la diplomacia y la curación. Uno de los mayores regalos Ti fue su capacidad para estar en comunión con la naturaleza más profundamente que la mayoría de los Jedi de la época. Capaz de controlar la fauna y dirigirlos con su voluntad, ella lo juntó con la técnica Consitor Sato, que le permitió alterar el medio ambiente. thumb|right|175px|Shaak Ti en su posición de [[Forma II: Makashi|Makashi de apertura.]] Aparte de su dominio de la Fuerza, Shaak Ti estaba bien versado en varias formas de combate de sable de luz. Considerada una de las mejores espadachines de la época, sus colegas la consideraban como una de las guerreras más astutas de aquellos días. Un practicante de ambas formas Makashi y Ataru, Ti fue descrita como muy elegante, un rasgo que fue amplificado por su pigmentación exótica y colorida. Si bien Ti prefería estas dos formas, ella estaba bien entrenada en todas las formas estándar, utilizando las técnicas Niman/Jar'Kai durante la Gran Purga Jedi y blandiendo cuchillas doble. La infusión de su arma con la Fuerza, le permitía lanzar a sus enemigos al hundir sus sables a la tierra y enviar temblores de la Fuerza a través del suelo. Fácilmente luchando contra multitudes, Ti contó con la ayuda de percibir claramente sus alrededores en los espacios huecos en sus cuernos craneales, o montrals. Recopilando información por ultrasonidos, ellos le permitían acelerar sus movimientos con mayor rapidez y precisión que la mayoría de otros Jedi. Entre bastidores Origen del nombre thumb|left|150px|Base para Shaak Ti Su nombre, podría derivar de “Shakti”, palabra en sánscrito que significa poder, vigor, energía, y que en el hinduismo, es el poder de la diosa suprema. En el hinduismo, el principio femenino está asociado al dinamismo y al poder creativo del universo. Se dice que cada dios masculino tiene su Shakti, la personificación de sus propias potencias, expresadas a través de su consorte; y cada ser humano tiene un Shakti, aunque las mujeres tienen más que los hombres. El nombre Shakti es utilizado para aludir a la propia diosa suprema, que se decía fue creada por la fusión de todos los poderes (shaktis) emitidos por los dioses masculinos, que necesitaron de ella para matar al demonio búfalo Mahisha. Como deidad del hinduismo tántrico, Shakti es venerada en santuarios que al parecer habían surgido de las partes de su cadáver ya desmembrado. Interpretación thumb|130px|Maria Brill como Shaak Ti La apariencia de Shaak Ti se derivó de las ilustraciones conceptuales de los artistas Dermot Power y Ian McCaig, quienes la diseñaron como una Jedi para ser usada en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Su nombre, posiblemente derivado de la deidad femenina hindú de la fuerza , lo comparte con una bestia del universo de Star Wars nativa de Naboo, el shaak. Interpretada por la actriz israelí Orli Shoshan, no tuvo diálogo alguno pero posó para imágenes de promoción que aparecieron en diversas figuras de acción y guías. Shoshan repitió su rol en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], aunque todas sus escenas fueron eliminadas de la versión final. Sin embargo, una vez más, imágenes de promoción fueron tomadas con ligeras diferencias en su maquillaje, y usadas en guías y otros productos. Sin embargo, Shaak Ti apareció en La Venganza de los Sith como un holograma, interpretada por Maria Brill. Además de las películas, Shak Ti ha aparecido en varias otras publicaciones, incluyendo novelas gráficas, series de televisión y libros. Siendo su voz realizada por Grey DeLisle en la serie de animación 2D Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon, Tasia Valenza tomaría su rol en la serie de televisión Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Valenza realizó la voz de la Maestra Jedi como "muy calma" y "sometida", con un "sabor español, quizás algo brasilero".http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/tasia_valenza/index.html Susan Eisenberg realizó la voz de Shaak Ti en el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, mientras que la modelo Mia Kelly fue usada para formar el modelo 3D de Shaak Ti en el videojuego. Escape de Dagu Shaak Ti fue originalmente programada para ser la protagonista de una novela titulada Escape from Dagu, la cual se completó pero nunca fue publicada. La novela, escrita por William C. Dietz, fue desechada en favor de Yoda: Dark Rendezvous, debido a la gran popularidad de Yoda. Sin embargo, la misión de Shaak Ti y su confrontación con el Jedi Oscuro Artel Darc fue referida en Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 y The Official Star Wars Fact File 116, canonizando al menos el argumento básico de la historia. Escenas de muerte no usadas thumb|150px|right|Shaak Ti muere a manos de Grievous Shaak Ti tuvo dos escenas diferentes de muerte durante las varias etapas de la filmación de La Venganza de los Sith, pero ambas fueron eliminadas y se confirmó en Star Wars Insider 87 que ninguna de esas dos escenas fue canónica y que ella aún estaba viva al final de La Venganza de los Sith, ya que luego ella es vista viva en un holograma durante una reunión del Consejo Jedi. Esto fue luego reforzado por su aparición en el videojuego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. La primera versión de su muerte se filtró en muchos sitios de fanáticos de Star Wars y fue descrita en el artículo de Star Wars: Hyperspace "Into The Fuel Chamber" y en el libro The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. En varias formas de la escena, el General Grievous enciende un sable láser a través del corazón de Shaak Ti en el Mano Invisible ante los ojos de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Esta fue la idea original de George Lucas y así es como apareció en los storyboards y los primeros borradores del guión. De hecho, esta escena fue completada e incluida en el DVD de La Venganza de los Sith, en la sección de escenas eliminadas, pero debe ser considerada como no canónica. Cuando se acordó que muriera a bordo del Mano Invisible, su puesto en el Consejo iba a ser dado a Tsui Choi, un Jedi del Universo Expandido. La figura de acción de Shaak Ti iba a tener un agujero en su pecho que la atravesaría hasta su espalda, reflejando su muerte; en la versión final esto fue eliminado. thumb|200px|Imagen creada por los fans, mostrando la muerte de Shaak Ti a manos de Darth Vader. Otra versión, que formó parte del guión y fue luego mostrada en LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, trasladaba la muerte de Shaak Ti al Templo Jedi. Allí, Darth Vader camina hacia su habitación, la encuentra meditando y la apuñala por detrás. Sin embargo, en LEGO Star Wars él le corta la cabeza y luego la corta en dos. Esta escena fue eliminada de la película, aunque aún se dice que Shaak Ti estaba meditando durante el asalto al Templo Jedi de acuerdo con la novelización de La Venganza de los Sith. Aunque no escrito de primera mano, Vader le pregunta al Maestro de Puertas Jurokk dónde está Shaak Ti. ''El Poder de la Fuerza'' El equipo de desarrollo del videojuego El Poder de la Fuerza decidió incorporar a Shaak Ti ante su destino indeterminado después de las escenas eliminadas en el Episodio III. Durante el desarrollo del juego, el personaje fue evolucionando, comenzando por ser un simple guardián de la Princesa Leia Organa Solo a ser el objetivo de Starkiller en Felucia. Eventualmente se le agregó su aprendiz Maris Brood.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed En versiones para teléfonos inteligentes como el N-Gage y iPhone, el videojuego presenta una muerte diferente de Shaak Ti. Cuando en su duelo ataca directamente a Starkiller, éste por medio de la Fuerza hace uso de unas plantas carnívoras para atacarla y finalmente después de varios ataques Shaak Ti muere. Apariciones thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de Shaak Ti *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Escape from Dagu'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) * *''The Force Unleashed'' (cómics) *''The Force Unleashed II'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' }} Fuentes thumb|right|190px|Shaak Ti como personaje de [[LEGO, detrás de Kit Fisto]] *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/shaak_ti_(a).jpg|cardname=Shaak Ti}} *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 93'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * *http://www.loresdelsith.net/universo/aliens/c_consejo2.htm *LucasArts.com|Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Categoría:Residentes de Felucia Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Togruta Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan